The Kiss of Death
by Mitch Simmons
Summary: Set after the novel Twilight ends. Bella is faced with a horrible tragedy that leaves her desperately seeking revenge on the person who caused her pain. R&R This is my first fanfic.


**This is set after Twilight. Pretend New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn never happened. This is for Sarah. You'll never know how much I love you. I'm sorry that my mother is acting like a prejudice fool. You're my angel. I don't have super long chapters….sorry, some will be longer than others.**

Chapter One

Bella Swan gazed out of her bedroom window into the darkness. It was a clear, moonless night. She was a little upset. She had expected that Edward would be in her bedroom by now. She had not seen him all day and she was getting impatient and just a bit uneasy. She was beginning to suspect that something was wrong. Edward had never not come to spend the night with her without warning her beforehand that he would not be there. Bella found herself tempted to bite her fingernails, a habit she had finally managed to break herself of, but whenever she worried about Edward, the habit was born again.

After starring into the darkness for nearly an hour, Bella at last heard a voice behind her. She knew the voice at once, but it was not _his_ voice. It was however, a voice she recognized, a voice she loved. "Alice!" Bella gasped.

"Hello Bella." Alice smiled. Her face was, as usual, beautiful and lacking imperfections, but there was something about Alice's demeanor that seemed solemn, depressed. Bella knew at once that something was up.

"Alice," Bella asked, trying, but badly, to keep the anxiousness out of her voice, "Alice, what's happened?"

"Bella," Alice began softly, "Bella, dear, there's something you ought to know. I can't believe Carlisle sent me here to tell you this. I'm not the right person to do it." Alice looked tense, she shook herself, took a deep breath and said, "Bella, Edward's dead."

Bella didn't move. She didn't breath. Alice's words didn't really make sense to her. They couldn't be true, they just couldn't. Edward couldn't die, that was hardly possible! Edward had gone on and on about how difficult it was to kill a vampire. Bella knew that he and his brother, Emmet, had succeeded in destroying James a few months earlier…..Then, it dawned on her. The inevitable truth came flooding through Bella's brain. "It was another vampire, wasn't it?" Bella demanded, anger and desperation filling her as she spoke. After she had spoken, Bella couldn't believe that the words had escaped her lips. Asking Alice a question about Edward's death somehow made it final, made it real in a way in hadn't been before. Bella felt the tears building up behind her eyes, but she tried her best to rein them in. She was certain that, if she allowed herself to cry, she would never stop.

In response to Bella's question, Alice nodded grimly, "It was another vampire, but not just any old vampire. It was someone we knew."

"Laurent? Or Victoria?" Bella asked, becoming even paler. Laurent and Victoria were the nomadic vampires that had once belonged to James's coven before the Cullens had finished him. Bella tired her best not to think of them, but occasionally, she still had nightmares about their hungry, sadistic expressions and their blood red eyes.

Alice shook her head. "No Bella, it wasn't either of them. It's worse than that. It was Rosalie."

Bella felt her stomach begin to churn as she took in this bit of information. "Rosalie!" she cried, "but..but why? Why would she murder Edward? Her own brother? Didn't she love him? Couldn't she see what a lovely person he was? Oh, oh Edward!" Bella collapsed on her bed and let the tears fall. After a moment, she felt Alice's cold hand on her neck.

"Bella, Bella," she whispered soothingly, "Bella, I'm going to look out for you and I know Edward will too, from wherever he is. He would never really leave you, Bella. You were the light in his life, his reason for existence. I owe it to him to make sure that nothing ever happens to you."

Alice's kind words offered Bella littler comfort. She felt ill. But still, she had to know what had driven Rosalie, Edward's glamorous adopted sister, to do what she had done. As Bella thought of Rosalie, she shivered. Rosalie had never liked Bella and she made that abundantly clear. She was sure that Edward's interaction with Bella would ruin the Cullens' way of life, their very existence. Suddenly, a horrid thought occurred to Bella, "Alice," she moaned, "Alice, it was because of me, wasn't it? Rosalie killed Edward because she thought Edward's relationship with me was putting your family in danger. If I had never had anything to do with Edward, this never would have happened!"

Alice frowned. "Bella, you shouldn't blame yourself. To be honest, I don't know exactly what Rosalie and Edward were quarreling about. They had a huge fight this morning outside the house. Rosalie and Emmet were just here for the weekend, you know, before they went off to do some more travelling." Rosalie and Emmet were supposed to be in college, so they were not living in Forks with the rest of the Cullens. To be honest, Bella was rather relieved about that. She didn't mind Emmet, in fact, she had grown fond of him, but his lover, Rosalie, had always made her uncomfortable. All the same, Bella couldn't believe that Rosalie had really done harm to Edward. She had never seemed that angry. There were times when she had seemed exasperated with him, even furious, but Bella never would have guessed that she was ready to kill Edward. Bella shuddered violently when she thought of Edward fighting Rosalie, how miserable he must have been in his final moments.

"Alice," Bella said in a hoarse whisper, "I want to know everything you know about Edward's death. How Rosalie killed him, what he suffered, everything. Don't spare me any details."

Alice looked surprised. "Why? Why Bella? Why do you want to make yourself suffer like that?"

"That's just it, Alice. I want to suffer just like Edward suffered. I want to feel his pain the same way he felt it. I want to imagine how hard it was for him. Then, Alice, after you are finished telling me all you know, I want you to change me into a vampire."

"Bella, are you insane?" Alice was incredulous. "There is no way I am changing you. Not tonight, not ever. Edward wouldn't have wanted that you know. Bella, I know what you're thinking. You think that if you're a vampire, you'll be able to kill Rosalie the same way she killed Edward. But Bella, killing her won't solve anything. Besides, she's gone. She even left Emmet. After her fight with Edward, she ran off. None of us can track her now. I don't know why were having so much trouble finding her, she must have done something to throw us off. But please, Bella, don't do anything stupid. Leave Rosalie to us."

Bella knew better than to argue with Alice. Besides, she wasn't really in the mood. Her head was heavy and she could feel a headache coming on. "All right, Alice." she said softly, "Just tell me what happened."

"Okay." Alice agreed. "if you really think you're ready to hear it, I'll tell you. But don't try to get me to change you again. It's just not going to happen."

"Okay, Okay, I promise, I won't ask again. Just tell me what happened to Edward." Alice nodded, confirming that she would, and then, she began to tell the grim tale.


End file.
